Nicotine replacement therapy as an aid to quitting smoking has become increasingly popular. Smokeless tobacco products that are on the market include chewing tobacco, oral snuff, or tobacco sachets, which deliver nicotine to the buccal mucosa. Tobacco sachets, which are especially popular in Scandinavia and the United States, contain ground tobacco in packets that are sucked or held in the mouth.
The patents and publications referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.